1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus which allows a patient to experience a manner of view after surgery (after correction) prior to refractive surgery to change a corneal shape.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when ametropia (refractive error) of an eye is corrected, spectacles or contact lenses have been used. For the same purpose, recently, refractive surgery is increasingly performed for ablating a cornea with a laser beam to change a corneal shape. In most recent times, a method is proposed where wavefront aberration of an eyeball is measured and an ablation amount is determined based on a result of the measurement so as to correct even higher order aberration of an optical system of the eyeball by ablating the cornea based on the determined ablation amount.
However, in the refractive correction by changing the corneal shape, different from the refractive correction with the spectacles or contact lenses, a patient cannot confirm a manner of view after correction until posterior to surgery. Therefore, the patient Sometimes feels anxiety about or perceives a gap about the manner of view after surgery (after correction). Further, since the manner of view after surgery (after correction) which the patient prefers is different according to his/her own circumstances (a lifestyle, a working environment, and the like), it is not simply proper to perform correction such that an object forms an image at one point on a retina. For example, in a case where an accommodation function of the eye is lowered due to presbyopia, if correction is made such that an object at a long (far) distance forms an image at one point on the retina while eliminating the higher order aberration, there may be cases where an object at a short (near) distance becomes difficult to see and visual acuity at a distance in daily needs is insufficiently obtained.